


Hey I'm in a Writing Slump!

by anarchytissues



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's try to write a bunch of crappy romance drabbles with characters from Persona 3 and Persona 4! YEAH! Multiple chapters. Collection of drabbles. Sporadic updates. Multiple couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hers - Souji/Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get used to writing persona fics that aren't self-indulgent fantasies or junpei/oc. Feel free to suggest pairings.

He was her senpai.

Rise was sure that if she was still in show business, she would use her senpai as inspiration for any roles she would land in romance driven plots and sing her heart out for the love ballads she was given to sing. That was, if she was still in the business.

Sure, he wasn't one for talking and when he would talk, he was rather dorky with his bold (and failed) attempts at flirting. The way his eyes would glitter mischievously and his lips would twitch before curling into what was supposed to be a seductive smirk would bring a smile to her face every time. Yes, outside of the TV, he wasn't as cool as she thought he was when they first met.

But that was okay, because he was _her_ senpai and she wouldn't have him any other way.


	2. Princess -  Chie/Yukiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko didn't understand how she was considered the princess, especially since Chie was the true princess in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was hard and awkward writing this oops

She couldn't understand how and why she could be considered a princess in any fashion. By people that didn't know a single thing about her anyway. Why did people think that she was the epitome of elegance and beauty? No, she was not.

She was a spoiled child that was terrified of having her life laid out for her. In a sense, it could be said that Yukiko Amagi was a princess. A princess locked inside a tower that she could easily escape herself. Terror filled her and bubbled in her ribcage at the thought of having to do so. She couldn't do anything other than sitting and staring at the window, singing songs about how one day her prince would come and take her away.

In her eyes, Chie was the true princess. She wasn't the typical fairytale princess, the princess that would sit and wait to be rescued. She would be the one fighting for justice and her people's happiness. She was strong, both physically and mentally. Chie was the princess that Yukiko longed to be. Chie was everything Yukiko wanted. 

While Chie would comment about how envious and lucky Yukiko was for having such smooth porcelain skin and long midnight colored tresses, the Amagi couldn't help but envy Chie's appearance much more.

Chie's smile was wide and bright, her lips curling away to reveal her white teeth. Her brown eyes would glitter in the heat of battle and at the mention of steak, something that would make Yukiko laugh and feel like butterflies were kissing her insides. In the sun, the light would kiss and darken Chie's skin instead of attacking it and burning it scarlet like Yukiko's.

Yes, Chie was the true princess, even if she didn't seem to think so. Yukiko, like her best friend had done for her, swore to protect her princess at any cost.

end


	3. Swiss Roll Cake - Souji + Yosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji and Yosuke are left together alone on Christmas Eve and feeling mighty awkward about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it started off as souji/eri then it turned into an attempt at souji/yosuke but it somehow became more friendship oriented. so i guess you could say its bromance with heavy shounen ai shit. subtext filled sandwich.

It was his first Christmas Eve, and hopefully it wouldn't be the last, in Inaba. It was usually a day that you were supposed to spend time with a special someone. Not that he was saying that the person he was with wasn't special--

“Hey... Partner...”

He blinked, grey eyes flickering at the sound of his nickname. He swallowed, feeling his mouth growing dry as he watched Yosuke, who was sitting across from him, squirm in his spot. He could feel his heart throbbing harder and harder with each passing second. Every second feeling like an eternity. Taking a deep breath, his thin lips curl into a smile.

“Yeah?”

The brunet let out a forced chuckle, sucking in a shaky breath before he had done so. Brown eyes that were hidden by bleached locks darted from the chocolate swiss roll cake that sat in front of him, to the door and back to Souji.

“...Is... Uh... A heh....”

Souji bit hard on his bottom lip, tonight wasn't supposed to be awkward. He figured that everyone would be here, but they all had plans of their own tonight. It was a little too convenient, the way everyone seemed to be neatly put into pairs and urged him to just hang out with Yosuke for the night. 

Was convenient the right word for this sort of thing? Forced and awkward was another word that came to mind.

“...N-nevermind... H-hey! Did you make this yourself, partner?” The question snapped Souji from his train of thought, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise before noticing his best friend motion towards the chocolate cake.

“Ahh... No, I mean... Nanako helped...”

That seemed to make Yosuke laugh. 

“Geez,” Yosuke grins, maybe that awkwardness was slowly chipping away, a spark in his eyes appearing for a split second. “Does Nanako help you cook a lot? You'd think that it would be her Big Bro helping her cook and bake.” He winks which made the other boy's cheeks summon a red flush.

“She decorated it... I had to do the hard stuff!” Souji huffs, wondering why he was getting so defensive over a stupid Christmas cake. He laughs lightly, taking the knife and slicing a piece for Yosuke. He stabs a fork into the moist cake, the peppermint icing holding the rolled up cake together smearing itself over the dark brown. “Taste it! It has to be better than what any of the girls would make.”

Yosuke grimaces, his expression darkening as a shiver runs through his form. “Augh, why'd you have to remind me-- H-hey! Get that out of my face!” He says, adding a light laugh, as he pushes away Souji's fork with the piece of cake on it.

“Say 'Ahhhhh~!'” The other says with a smirk, waving the fork in front of Yosuke's mouth, smearing the pinkish-white-green frosting onto his cheek thanks to the other moving around so much. “You're hurting my feelings~!” He whines, trying his best not to laugh as he forces his voice up several octaves in an attempt to sound more girlish. 

“Okay, okay, fine!” Yosuke sighs, closing his eyes before opening his mouth wide. “Only because my Souko is so cute~”

Souji snorts as he shoves the cake into Yosuke's mouth.

Looks like Christmas Eve wouldn't be so awkward after all.


End file.
